


In Sync

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando thinks he and Han should be more in sync.Inspired bythis tumblr post.





	In Sync

“ _Han!_ ” Lando shouted urgently, causing Han to turn and see what was wrong. A blaster smacked into his chest, falling to the floor with a clatter. 

“Ow! What the-” He muttered, vaguely annoyed, and frowned at Lando. 

“Just testing your instincts.” Lando interrupted him, strolling forward. 

“What? Why?” He said, as he bent down to pick up the weapon. 

“You never know what’s about to happen. We get ourselves into dangerous situations sometimes and I just figured we should be more...in sync.”

“In sync? I barely know what you’re talking about half the time and know I’ve gotta know what you’re gonna do next?” Han joked. 

“Which is _why_ we should practice. Y’know, moves and such, what to do if we get ourselves in trouble.”

“Ok.” Han said slowly. “This something you been thinking about a lot?”

“No.” 

 _More like yes_ , Han thought as he looked at the slightly embarrassed look on Lando’s face. _Probably been imagining various ways they’d get caught smuggling or something._

“ _Anyway._  When I yell like I did before, you should know I’m gonna throw you a weapon. Like so.” Lando threw another blaster at him, seemingly having an endless supply of weapons under his cape. This time, Han caught it. Well, _briefly_  caught it, before it slipped out of his hands.

“Like I said, we need to practice.” 

So they did, throwing weapons back and forth, gradually becoming more and more adept at catching and knowing when the other one was going to move. Sure, there was some accidental blaster fire and both of them managed to trip and fall over a couple of times. But, the more they practiced, the more Han realised this was actually a good idea. If they were in sync like this, there would be less chance that they would be surprised during a fight. And, Han noted, this sort of action was very similar to what he’d naturally, without realising, developed with Chewie. 

Eventually, they were able to anticipate each other's moves, twisting and turning confidently to catch the weapons and defend each other from their, at that moment, hypothetical enemies. And, soon, they were tired but smiling, both enjoying the pretend fight and their ability to synchronize. 

"Good, I think we got it." Lando said, nodding in a pleased way.

"Yeah." Han agreed.

"I mean, I was more of a natural but you did well too."

" _Thanks."_ Han muttered sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

It would prove very useful in the future and they would lose count of the number of times one or the other would shout in that firm but urgent way as they threw a weapon and they fought in sync.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome.


End file.
